Colin Creevey
Hogwarts School, Highlands of Scotland |Blood Status = Muggle-born |Other Names = |Family = Mr Creevey Dennis Creevey |School = Hogwarts School |School House = Gryffindor |Attendance = |Occupation = |Wand = |Patronus = |Animagus = |Boggart = |Loyalty = Dumbledore's Army }}'''Colin Creevey '''was a Muggle-born wizard who attended Hogwarts School from 1992, when he was placed in Gryffindor. Colin was a kind and polite boy who loved photography, and would say hello to Harry Potter whenever he saw him. He joined Dumbledore's Army when he was in the fourth year of education, and bravely fought in the Battle of Hogwarts where he was killed. Biography Early life Colin was the elder child of Mr Creevey who was a Muggle milkman, and Mrs Creevey. He had one younger brother named Dennis Creevey. Colin loved photography and owned a camera. At the age of 11, he found out that he was a Muggle-born wizard and was accepted to Hogwarts School. Education Beginning education In September 1992, Colin began attending Hogwarts School. He took a camera to the school and found out that he could bring the photos to life by using a potion when developing the film. He was very enthusiastic about the wizarding world, and heard about Harry Potter. He saw Harry in the Great Hall the very first day, and asked whether he could take a photo of him and have it signed to send to Mr Creevey, who wanted photos of the wizarding world. But Draco began joking about how arrogant Harry was for signing things for fans and Colin defended Harry and said he thought Draco was jealous. Draco laughed and said he would never be jealous of Harry but he gave up when Professor Lockhart saw the scene, and run to tell Colin to take a double photo of him and Harry together. Colin had taken a shine to Harry and would say hello every time he saw Harry every day. Eventually, Harry began to find it tiring. Colin developed the photograph of Harry and Lockhart and enthusiastically showed it to him early the first Saturday. Harry could not sign it at the time because he had Quidditch training, and Colin joined him to watch because he had never saw the sport in action before. He asked Harry about the sport, and he answered and Colin kept talking until they reached the pitch and he found a seat. Colin took photographs of everyone flying during training but Oliver Wood saw him and thought he was spying for the Slytherins. Harry corrected him by saying Colin was in their House, but then the Slytherins showed up to take the pitch. Colin saw Ronald Weasley try and use the Slug-vomiting Charm but it bounced back and hit Ron, and Colin asked whether he could take photographs of what was happening, but Harry told him it was not a good time. Later, Colin heard another boy talking about how Harry was probably the Heir of Slytherin when Harry was found by the Petrified cat of the Caretaker. He wanted to tell Harry what he was saying, but he was trapped in a crowd and gave up. Colin took photographs at the first Quidditch game of the year but when Harry broke an elbow and Professor Lockhart used a wrong spell to heal it, Colin wanted to take photographs but Harry asked him not to. Petrification Colin wanted to take grapes to Harry when he in the Hospital Wing but at the foot of the stairs he saw the Basilisk. He fortunately viewed it through the lens of a camera which saved him, but he was Petrified instead. The film in the camera was completely destroyed. He was found by Professor McGonagall and taken to the Hospital Wing. In May, he was revived by a Mandrake Restorative Draught. Dumbledore's Army Death Appearance Colin was small and had light-brown hair. Character Notes and sources Category:Gryffindors Category:Characters Category:Wizards